Beautiful Winter
by babyulka
Summary: Salju pertama yang menurunkan cinta dan kebahagiaan untuk dua orang yang saling mencintai. (Special for my friend's friend.)


**Beautiful Winter**

Kau melihatnya? Ini tidak seperti yang sering diceritakan oleh nenek dan kakekku tentang seorang pria yang berkerja dibidang photography . Tidak semua pria dibidang photography itu mesum dan harus memotret gambar yang tidak tidak. Ia sangat tampan, aku tahu. Untuk apa aku di sini? Hanya sebagai seorang perempuan yang beda derajat dengannya. Aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya, berkenalan dengannya, dan menjadi miliknya..

Aku berjalan di tengah kota Seoul yang sangat indah ini, mengapa sangat dingin saat ini? Andaikan seseorang bisa memelukku. Aku membutuhkan pelukkan. Ya, pelukkannya.

Ku buka toko kue yang sudah lama berada di sini, aku melanjutkan usaha eomma dan appaku berjualan kue. Hanya ada 2 pegawai yang ikut membantuku di sini, mereka juga sudah aku anggap sebagai sahabatku. Mereka juga rela tidak digaji disaat tidak ada yang datang ke toko ini. Benar-benar susah. Tetapi aku menyukainya, aku sangat senang berada di sini. Di antara banyak toko yang menyaingiku. Aku tidak peduli karena aku menyukainya.

Aku menyalakan kulkas untuk kue-kue yang dipajang dalam freezer dengan suhu 6 derajat tersebut. Kunyalakan juga alat pemanas air untuk membuat kopi dan coklat hangat. Ini lebih mirip sebuah cafe, tetapi tetap saja ini bukan cafe. Nama toko ini adalah 'Oh My Bakery!'. Lucu sekali, ada nama margaku di depannya. Sebenarnya ibuku ingin mengganti namanya, tetapi ayahku menolak karena ini sudah turun temurun keluarga Oh.

Kakakku, Oh Min Hyun, sedang bekerja di luar negeri, jadi aku yang bekerja untuk sementara di sini.

Kau tahu? Seseorang yang sering aku ceritakan itu? Seorang pemotret itu? Aku sangat bahagia. Setiap pagi saat ia ingin berangkat kerja, ia pasti membeli kue dan caramel macchiato untuk sarapan. Sampai-sampai dia juga hafal denganku. Dari semua pembeli yang ada, dia yang paling ramah padaku. Mengapa harus dia?

Aku hanya bisa berbicara sedikit padanya dan mendapatkan senyuman yang hanya akan aku dapatkan pada saat-saat tertentu. Aku juga hanya bisa tahu namanya dan, ia seorang photographer. Setiap pagi ia datang ke sini dengan jaket tebalnya dan juga tas hitam yang berisi peralatan kamera-kamera. Jarang juga ia memotret bakeryku untuk sebuah site dan juga yang lainnya.

Sekarang, ia berada di depan mataku, sedang duduk menikmati caramel macchiato favoritnya dengan laptopnya. Aku sangat senang ia berada di sini. Walaupun itu hanya sekedar untuk menumpang wifi? Kedengarannya sulit, tetapi rasanya beda kalau dia yang berada di sini. Hanya untuk sementara dan kemudian ia pergi kembali untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan hanya meninggalkan sebuah senyuman dan ucapan terimakasih.

Aku sangat ingin mengejarnya, tetapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa.

Hari ini bakery ramai sekali, mungkin karena sebentar lagi adalah tahun baru, aku mempunyai banyak pesanan kue baik yang 1 bulatan maupun yang slice, banyak yang membawanya ke rumah untuk di makan bersama orang kesayangan mereka masing-masing dan juga orang yang mereka cintai. Banyak juga yang memakannya di sini bersama teman-teman berbagi keceriaan.

Aku sering ikut tertawa dan senang melihat pelangganku bahagia. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan. Hanya ikut bahagia saja cukup, aku tidak butuh yang lainnya. Banyak kok, orang yang mau menemaniku di sini. Dan kau tahu? Aku benar-benar kesepian di sini. Aku ingin sekali menemuinya.

**-BW-**

"Hayoung-ah! Kita sukses besar hari ini." kata seseorang yang didadanya ada tulisan 'Choi Jinri'.

"Ayo kita makan kue bersama sebagai perayaannya." kata Hayoung sambil mengambil beberapa potong kue tiramisu dan membuat teh hangat untuk 2 sahabatnya itu. Betapa enaknya keadaan seperti ini, berbagi cerita bersama sahabat itu sangat indah. Saling memberikan solusi dan juga kelucuan mereka.

Bakery itu sudah tutup beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum kesenangan mereka sekarang datang, mereka akan lembur malam ini untuk membuat kue-kue pesanan untuk besok. Ada Rainbow Cake, Red Velvet dan juga kue-kue yang lainnya. Sangat enak, apalagi kalau membuatnya dengan kerja sama dan juga kesenangan, bukan karena terpaksa.

"Setelah ini kita akan membuat apa dulu?" kata satu-satunya laki-laki di antara mereka, namanya adalah Kim Jungkook. Yang paling muda dan paling aktif antara mereka, walaupun ia masih sekolah ia rela kerja part time demi sahabatnya itu. Mereka kenal karena Jungkook pernah tidak membayar dan harus mencuci piring di sini. Itu membuat mereka menjadi dekat. Bahkan karena Jungkook juga bakery ini menjadi terkenal di kalangan anak-anak sekolahan.

Malam itu pun mereka membuat kue pesanan untuk besok. Karena besok hari Minggu, bakery akan buka pada sore hari, jadi besok Hayoung akan membeli bahan-bahan untuk kue pada pagi harinya, juga menyiapkan kemasan untuk pesanan kue yang mereka buat malam ini.

**Besok harinya.**

Hayoung menguraikan rambut panjang hitamnya yang bagus itu, memakai jaket dan juga celana jeans yang tidak ketat dan pergi dengan sepeda kesayangannya untuk berbelanja ke minimarket langganannya untuk membeli alat-alat untuk kue dan juga bahan-bahannya. Setelah membeli itu dia langsung pergi ke danau kesukaannya dan duduk di bawah pohon apel yang terkadang ada anak sekolah dasar memanjatnya untuk mengambil apel.

Danau ini sepi sekali, hanya ada beberapa orang yang ke sini untuk berfoto, bermain sepeda, bahkan ada saja yang hanya numpang duduk dan bermain ponselnya.

**Deg.** Ia melihat seseorang sedang memotret pemandangan danau dengan jaket tebal warna abu-abunya, ya, dia adalah orang yang selama ini Hayoung ceritakan, orang yang Hayoung idolakan. Dengan rambut coklat sedikit blonde yang agak berantakan, itu membuatnya sangat tampan.

Beberapa kali flash keluar dari kameranya dan ia juga melihat hasilnya, mata Hayoung tidak mau mengalihkannya dari lelaki tampan yang sedang memotret pemandangan yang juga sangat ia sukai itu. Hayoung memikirkan apa saja yang ada di kameranya.

Hayoung tidak sadar lelaki itu melihatnya, ia langsung mengalihkan perhatian, dan lelaki itu pun memotret Hayoung. Memang benar-benar sangat bagus karena Hayoung sedang melihat ke arah danau sambil tersenyum di bawah pohon apel dengan sepeda di sana. Seperti photo shoot padalah ini tidak disengaja.

Lelaki itu menghampiri Hayoung, Hayoung yang sadar langsung pura-pura tidak tahu. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang saat orang itu datang padanya. Iya tidak percaya lelaki itu memerhatikannya.

"Hmm... Kau yang berada di bakery itu kan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Pantas saja tadi bakerynya tidak buka. Aku sangat ingin membeli cheese cake oreo." kata lelaki itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Hayoung. Hayoung melihat lelaki itu dan menjelaskan bahwa hari Minggu bakery buka pukul 4 sore.

Lelaki itu tertawa saat menyadari sebenarnya jadwal buka toko tertempel di pintu toko tersebut. "Hmm, Kim Jongdae imnda, dan kau?" kata lelaki itu membuat Hayoung tidak percaya. Baru pertama kali ia mendengar suaranya mengatakan yang lain selain, memesan sesuatu dan _gamsahamnida_..

"Eh... Hayoung, Oh Hayoung imnida." kata Hayoung gugup sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Hayoungssi." kata Jongdae sambil menunggingkan senyumnya yang sangat manis itu.

Beberapa lama kemudian mereka merasa kepala mereka basah.. Tidak terasa, ternyata salju turun, salju pertama di tahun ini. Mereka langsung membuat permohonan. Tidak disangka mereka akan melihat First Snow bersamaan.

Setelah selesai membuat permohonan, Jongdae bertanya apa permohonan Hayoung. Ia bilang ia ingin sekali bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga seperti dulu lagi, mempunyai banyak teman dan juga sukses usahanya. Saat iya bertanya balik, Jongdae bilang sama, ia juga ingin menjadi photographer yang sukses dan bisa terkenal di manca negara.

Jongdae pun mengambil beberapa gambar First Snow di danau yang indah ini, bebek-bebek di danau juga mulai pergi ke tempat yang lebih hangat, mereka tidak ingin kedinginan di air es tersebut. Betapa indahnya ini. Orang-orang di sekitar danau juga membuat permohonan, indah sekali.

"Kau tidak kedinginan? Di jaketmu tidak ada topi. Ini pakai topi kuplukku saja, kau suka kan?" kata Jongdae sambil mengeluarkan topi kupluk berwarna merah dan memakaikannya ke Hayoung. Pipi Hayoung menjadi merah.

"Mau berjalan-jalan bersama? Sepedanya dituntun saja." kata Jongdae sambil menggantungkan kameranya di lehernya dan menaruh tasnya di dalam keranjang sepeda Hayoung.

Mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar danau, bagus sekali, kadang-kadang juga Jongdae memotret Hayoung tanpa ketauan. Benar-benar indah. "Hayoungssi, kau kedinginan kan? Ini biar aku yang menuntun sepedamu. Mana tanganmu?" Hayoung menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memberikan tangan kanannya. Jongdae memasukkan tangan Hayoung ke saku jaketnya. Benar-benar hangat dan juga romantis?

"Hayoungssi.. Kau tahu?"

"Ada apa?" kata Hayoung berhenti berjalan karena Jongdae berhenti berjalan.

"Dari dulu aku sangat menyukaimu.. Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihatmu dari dekat dan berbicara banyak hal bersamamu. Apa aku salah?" kata Jongdae berterus terang.

Hayoung membulatkan matanya menyadari bahwa perasaanya itu sama seperti miliknya, ia ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaannya juga. Tetapi mungkin ia malu karena masih tidak percaya. Mengapa Jongdae memilihnya? Tidak perempuan lain yang lebih cantik yang menjadi model di foto-fotonya.

"Apa aku salah? Sudahlah lupakan saja. Aku sangat senang berkenalan denganmu." kata Jongdae tersenyum sambil berjalan lagi.

"Hmm.. Tunggu... Sebenarnya aku punya perasaan yang sama sepertimu.. Kenapa kau memilihku? Aku hanya perempuan biasa yang menjadi pemilik bakery." kata Hayoung berhenti berjalan dan mengeluarkan tangannya lalu menunduk.

Jongdae memegang dagu Hayoung membuatnya tidak menunduk lagi. "Kau ramah, baik, indah, dan mungkin cupid sudah menembakkan panah yang sepasang padamu dan padaku?" kata Jongdae.

Hayoung tersenyum,Jongdae langsung memeluk Hayoung erat, ia sangat senang ternyata ia memilih perempuan yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Di tengah salju yang mulai hangat ini.. Kisah cinta mereka berdua di mulai. Mereka akan selamanya bahagia sampai salah satu dari mereka berubah dan tidak saling mencintai lagi... Tetapi cinta itu harus selamanya hangat, seperti pelukkannya...

_... dan semoga aku bisa bersama orang yang sekarang berada di sampingku untuk selamanya._

**THE END**


End file.
